


Lowrider By Moonlight

by Khylara



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:13:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A full moon, a lowrider and each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lowrider By Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in July 2007 to help me deal with everything that happened. Basically, I wanted a happy ending and since I wasn't going to get one in reality, I wrote my own. 
> 
> Timeframe is whenever they were on the same show

Chris Benoit sat down heavily on the locker room bench, bowing his head until it almost touched his knees. God, he hurt. It was only now, after the match was over and the adrenalin rush had subsided that he realized how much pain he was in. 

_Nothing broken, though,_  he mused as he mentally cataloged his aches one by one. Just  _strained muscles and bruises. I can live with that._ He ran a hand through his sweat soaked hair.  _Nothing a hot shower and a back rub won’t fix._  
  
As if on cue, Chris felt a pair of hands slide over shoulders, blatantly caressing sore muscles for a moment before beginning to rub. A small smile crossed his face; he knew that touch all too well. “I thought you had left.” 

“Now why would you think that?” Eddie Guerrero said with a smile of his own as he rubbed. “Just because my match was early? You know I wouldn’t leave without getting my hands on you,  _querido_.” For emphasis, Eddie leaned down to kiss his lover’s damp cheek. “What I’ve been looking forward to all day.” 

“Me, too,” Chris confessed, leaning back into his partner’s touch. He let out a sigh. “That feels good.” 

“I’m glad.” There was a pause. “So how you feeling otherwise? Up for a ride?” 

Chris’ brow furrowed in confusion as he looked up. “A ride? To where? And in what?” 

“In the lowrider I brought in for the show tonight,” Eddie answered, a mischievous sparkle in his dark eyes. “As for where…you’ll see soon enough.” Leaning over, Eddie gave the Canadian a quick kiss. “Get dressed. And don’t wear anything too complicated, otherwise it may be in pieces later.” Giving his lover a suggestive leer, Eddie left. 

Chris watched him go. “He wouldn’t, would he?” He suddenly smiled. “Yeah…he would.” Picking up his gym bag, he headed for the showers. 

************ 

Some time later, Chris was walking out of the arena dressed in faded jeans and a plain black t-shirt.  _Hopefully this fits Eddie’s idea of not complicated,_  he mused as he looked for the bright red lowrider that Eddie had used in the show. Briefly he wondered just what his lover had planned; knowing the Latino as well as he did, it was bound to be something interesting. 

He finally spotted the car at the other end of the parking lot, sitting just beyond the streetlights.  _Good thing he did that. Otherwise we’d be hip deep in fans._  Most of them were by the stage door closest to the main exits, avidly seeking out whatever Superstar they could get a glimpse of. In this part of the parking lot, all was quiet and shrouded in shadowy darkness. 

Which, considering the way Eddie was looking at him as he approached the car, was a very good thing indeed. 

“ _Hola, querido_ ,” he said quietly as he wrapped his arms around Chris’ waist, pulling him close. He immediately planted his hands on Chris’ denim clad ass. “I ever tell you how hot you look in  _vaqueros_?” 

Blushing furiously, Chris made a show of looking Eddie over as well. “You look pretty good, too. I always liked you in this.” He fingered the collar of the black silk shirt Eddie was wearing. 

“That’s why I wore it.” Pulling away, Eddie reached behind him and opened the car door. “Get in. We’ve got some distance to do.” 

“Distance?” Chris asked, once again confused. “Where are we going? Back to your place?” They actually weren’t all that far from Eddie’s place outside of El Paso, although why his lover would be so mysterious about a visit home he had no idea. 

Eddie simply leaned forward to give Chris a teasing little kiss. “You’ll see. Come on. Get in.” Pulling away fully, Eddie went around to the driver’s side of the car. 

Chris shook his head fondly as he climbed into the passenger side. “You’re incorrigible,” he commented as Eddie started the car. 

Eddie flashed a grin. “And that’s why you love me.” They both laughed as Eddie hit the gas and sped out of the arena parking lot. 

They hadn’t gone far when Chris felt himself begin to nod off. “Sorry,” he muttered, rubbing his tired eyes. 

“No sorry,  _querido._  Go ahead, take a nap.” Eddie turned a corner. “I’ll wake you when I get there.” 

Chris didn’t need any more convincing; it had been a long day. “Okay.” Instead of settling his head on Eddie’s shoulder like he usually did, he deferred to the fact that his lover was driving and leaned back instead, putting a hand on the Latino’s thigh. “Too distracting?” 

“Only if you take it off.” Pausing at a red light, Eddie put his hand over his lover’s, squeezing the fingers resting there. “Can’t wait to feel that hand other places.” 

“Is that all you ever think about?” 

Eddie gave the other man a sideways glance. “With you sitting next to me, looking like you do, you’re lucky I can think about anything else.” He patted Chris’ hand before returning his own to the wheel. “Go on. Close your eyes. Or do you need me to sing to you the Spanish lullaby  _mi madre_  used to sing to me?” 

“I’ll pass, thanks.” Closing his eyes, Chris drifted off. 

Eddie paused at another red light, taking the time to look over at his lover.  _Tired,_  he mused, a small frown crossing his face. He hadn’t been aware of how tired Chris looked.  _Maybe I should take him home, save this for another night._ Granted, tonight was absolutely perfect for his plans, but if Chris was too tired… 

_Let him sleep,_ Eddie finally decided as the light turned green.  _When we get there, I’ll ask. See how he feels._  He brushed a finger along Chris’ stubbled jaw. _Mi amor mas querido…do you know how beautiful you are to me?_  He would have to remind Chris of that when he woke up. 

_And then he’ll get all embarrassed and turn seven different shades of pink while trying to deny it,_  Eddie thought with a small laugh. If there was one thing he loved to do, it was make his normally stoic lover blush. 

Finally, he pulled the car to a complete stop, pausing to take down the lowrider’s convertible hood before turning his attention to his dozing lover. “Chris,” he said softly, brushing his fingers through the other man’s close-cropped hair. “Wake up. We’re here.” 

Blue eyes flickered open and a small smile crossed Chris’ face. “Hi.” 

“ _Hola, querido_.” They shared a lingering kiss. “Sit up and see where you are.” 

Chris did as he was asked and a look of pure wonder appeared on his face as he took in his surroundings. “My God, Eddie…it’s beautiful here.” 

Eddie moved closer, throwing an arm around the other man’s broad shoulder as they looked up at the sea of stars and the rising full moon. “I used to come here all the time when I was growing up. Just look up at the stars and dream all sorts of things. And I thought…we’ve known each other so long…and I’ve never brought you up here.” He took Chris’ hand in his, twining their fingers together. “I wanted you to see it.” 

“I’ve never seen anything like it.” And he hadn’t, not in Canada, not in any of the many places he had traveled to over the years. The lowrider was parked near the edge of an embankment, offering a perfect view of the pristine valley below. The full moon’s light spilled over the desert, turning golden sand into molten silver and lengthening the shadows of the cacti and other plant life dotting the landscape. The scene was simply breathtaking. 

Chris turned to face his lover, meeting Eddie’s dark eyes with his own. “It’s beautiful,” he said softly. “And you look amazing.” 

“So do you,  _querido_.” Eddie brushed his fingers over Chris’ cheek. “Incredible,” Eddie drew him into another lingering kiss. 

Chris let out a soft chuckle as he was let go. “Gee, I wonder what you’ve got in mind with the two of us all alone and all the way out here?” 

Eddie gave the other man a mischievous grin of his own. “What? You never go parking before? No Canadian heat in the back seat with a pretty  _mamacita_  while you were growing up?” 

Chris’ cheeks burned. “No.” 

“About time you got some, then.” Eddie’s hand drifted down to his lover’s denimed crotch. “About time I did, too.” 

A wave of arousal swept through the Canadian’s body at the light, insistent touch. “And what if someone happens to come along while we’re…you know…doing stuff?” 

Eddie thought for a moment. “We offer them autographs?” 

“Eddie!” 

The Latino let out a soft chuckle as he pulled the other man back into his arms. “Relax. I know this place. No one ever comes here…not in all the time I’ve lived here have I seen anyone else. We’re safe.” He nuzzled his lover’s ear. “So what do you say, hmm? You up for a little Latino heat? Or I can just take you home and we can sleep if you’re too tired?” 

Chris let out a sigh as Eddie’s lips brushed against his neck. How could he say no? 

He couldn’t. He didn’t want to. 

“I say…Oh, God…I say we move this to the back seat.” He laughed at the look of pure delight that appeared on Eddie’s face. “More room…we’re going to need it.” 

“Definitely.” 

The two men climbed into the back seat and immediately went back into each other’s arms, kissing hungrily. “So what brought this on?” Chris managed to get out in between kisses. 

“I need an excuse to put my hands on you?” Eddie teased as one hand snuck under Chris’ shirt to play with his nipples. “I’ve been thinking about doing this for awhile. Seeing the lowrider tonight decided me. One look…and I thought of you.” Another wide grin. “Maybe it’s because it’s the exact color of your tights.” 

Chris let out a laugh of his own. “Yours too.” The laugh turned into a choked off little moan as Eddie ran his tongue down his neck. “God…Eddie…” 

“I’ve got you,  _querido_ ,” Eddie breathed as he worked his lover’s shirt off and tossed it into the front seat. “You’re gonna feel _muy bueno_  by the time I’m done with you.” 

“I already do.” A shiver ran through the Canadian as a cool breeze blew over his bare skin, another moan escaping him as his lover nuzzled his abdomen. “Let me…please, Eddie… _por favor…dejeme tocarle_.” 

White-hot heat surged through Eddie at the sound of the softy spoken Spanish words. “ _Dios!”_  He leaned back up to give Chris a hard kiss. “You’re doing it on purpose, aren’t you?” 

Chris traced the line of Eddie’s goatee with his fingertip. “You know damn well what you speaking Spanish does to me. I just wanted to see if the same thing pushed your buttons.” He glanced down at Eddie’s crotch; the Latino’s arousal was obvious. “And I can see it does.” 

“I’ll have to give you a crash course sometime soon,” Eddie promised. “But for now…where was I? I think…here.” He nipped at the skin right below Chris’ navel. 

One of Chris’ hands began carding through Eddie’s dark hair as the other clutched at the leather seats for support. “Eddie…please.” His voice was soft, begging. “I don’t…I really can’t take a lot of teasing right now.” 

“ _Si_. I can tell.” Eddie caressed Chris’ crotch, grinning when the other man let out another loud groan. “You’ve been like this all day, haven’t you,  _querido_? All hot and bothered and waiting for me?” 

“Partly that,” Chris managed to get out even through his growing arousal. “And then all this…the two of us out here in the open…Oh, God…what are you doing?” 

Eddie had unzipped the faded blue jeans and reached inside, caressing Chris’ erection with his fingertips before drawing it out into the night air. He licked his lips. “Told you. Gonna make you feel good…better than you ever have.” With that, he slid his mouth over Chris’ exposed cock. 

Crying out, the Canadian’s head fell back against the seat rest, his eyes widening as he watched Eddie’s dark head bob up and down. He never got enough of this; every time his lover did this all he could do was watch in rapt fascination as the Latino worked his magic. It continued to be a constant source of amazement to him that this beautiful man loved him so much. 

He swallowed another groan as Eddie’s tongue danced around the head and caressed his shaft, coaxing the orgasm building within him to grow. He tugged at his lover’s dark hair. “Eddie…I can’t.” His voice shook with pent up need. “I’m gonna…I can’t hold it.” 

It was meant as a warning, to give Eddie enough of a chance to draw away if he wanted to. Instead, he took Chris’ cock as deep as he could down his throat, the muffled chuckle he let out sending vibrations down the sensitive shaft as his own hands pressed against his lover’s hips to hold him still. 

That was all it took. “Eddie!” Chris threw his head back, his eyes squeezed shut as he spilled everything he had down the Latino’s throat. 

Eddie swallowed greedily, being careful not to miss a single drop before drawing away. He took the shaking man into his arms, pressing their foreheads together. “So beautiful,  _querido_ ,” he murmured, ignoring his own need for the moment. “The look on your face…like nothing I’ve ever seen.  _Mi hombre hermoso_.” 

Chris shook his head as he found his voice. “I’m not.” 

Eddie silenced him with a kiss. “I say you are.” He brushed a finger over Chris’ stubbled cheek. “Especially half naked in the moonlight.” 

Chris slid his hands up the front of Eddie’s black silk shirt, pausing for a moment before he slowly undid the buttons one by one. “Can’t wait to see you.” He placed a kiss at the hollow of Eddie’s throat. “Gonna do to you what you do to me…every damn time.” 

A shiver went through the other man at the softly growled word. “You already do. Every time I look at you.” A gasp caught in his throat as Chris’ mouth connected with one of his nipples. “Chris… _por favor, querido_ …” 

Chris let out a wordless growl as he moved lower. It was the Spanish that did it every damn time. The moment Eddie started speaking it, Chris found himself helpless to resist anything his Latin lover could come up with. The foreign words and Eddie’s soft accent turned him on like nothing else. 

He was just getting to the waistband of Eddie’s black jeans when he felt a little tug on his hair. He looked up into his lover’s wide eyes. “Everything okay?” 

A quick nod was his answer. “What you’re doing…you don’t have to.” 

It took a moment for Chris to understand his lover’s sudden hesitation, but when he did, he leaned up to give Eddie a soft smile and another kiss. “I know I don’t. I want to.” 

A confused little frown appeared on the Latino’s face. “But…you don’t usually.” 

“Because most of the time you jump me and have me yelling my head off before I can even think. It’s your turn to do the yelling for once.” He gave Eddie another, firmer kiss, this one designed to take the frown away. “Any objections?” 

Eddie shook his head, dazed. “No, definitely no objections… _Madre de Dios_!” Eddie’s cry echoed through the quiet night sky as Chris undid his jeans and brushed his fingers along his erection. “ _Dios_ , I love your hands…” 

“Just my hands? Or other parts of me, too?” Chris teased as he pulled Eddie even closer with his free hand. “Because I can think of a lot more interesting things to do if you love my mouth.” He nuzzled the Latino’s neck for emphasis. 

Eddie let out a ragged sigh; his neck was one of his weak spots. “Your mouth…your hands…every little piece of you. For as long as I’ve known you,  _querido_ …I’ve loved you.” 

An ache filled Chris’ heart at the breathless declaration. “I love you, too.” He brushed a kiss across Eddie’s jaw line before ducking his head down and taking his lover’s entire length down his throat. 

Eddie let out a long, low groan as his eyes closed. “Love your tongue, too…what you do with it,” he murmured, one hand digging into Chris’ broad shoulder while the other brushed through the other man’s close cropped hair. “ _Muy bueno_ …so fucking good…” 

_Definitely good_ , Chris thought as he sucked, deep throating him one minute and then drawing away enough to lick him like an ice cream cone. He loved doing this even though he rarely got a chance to, loved hearing Eddie’s moans growing louder and louder as he approached orgasm, loved feeling the beloved body tremble under his touch, loved tasting the salty sweet essence that said “Eddie” to him as it leaked out of his lover’s cock and landed on his eager tongue. 

Right before Chris was sure Eddie was about to come, there was another tug on his hair. He looked up, smirking at the passion flushing his lover’s face. “You want something?” 

“ _Si_. Want you…but not like this.” Eddie pulled Chris back into his arms, cupping the Canadian’s face in his hands. “Want you with me.  _Quiero venire con usted ami_ …I want to come with you in me.” 

Chris let out a strangled little groan as he rested his head against his lover’s shoulder, the need returning to him with all the force of a runaway train. “If that’s your plan then I hope you have something,” he warned through gritted teeth. “Otherwise this is going to be over with pretty damn quick.” 

Digging into his pocket, Eddie pulled out a travel-sized bottle of lotion. “Stole it out of Trish’s bag when she wasn’t looking,” he said in response to Chris’ raised eyebrow. 

“I’m not going to ask what you were doing sniffing around the Divas dressing room,” Chris muttered, inching his lover’s jeans off of his hips as Eddie poured some of the coconut-scented gel over his fingers. 

“Just because I’m not interested in touching the pretty  _mamacitas_  doesn’t mean I’ve stopped looking at them,” Eddie replied cheerfully as he wrapped his gel-covered hand around Chris’ erection. He grinned when his lover let out another long, low groan. “Feel good?” 

“God, yes. Love your hands, too.” Wrapping his arms around Eddie’s waist, he drew the other man closer until the Latino was sitting on his lap. “Love every damn inch of you.” Taking the lotion bottle, Chris poured the rest onto his own fingers before moving his hand in between Eddie’s legs. “Tell me if I hurt you, okay?” He slowly eased two fingers inside. 

Eddie closed his eyes and sighed. “You could never hurt me.” His fingers dug into his lover’s bare shoulders. “More.” 

Chris responded by carefully sliding in another finger as he watched Eddie’s face for any reaction. “Okay?” 

“Better than okay… _Dios_!” Eddie’s eyes flew open as Chris’ fingers found the very center of him. “Please,  _querido_ …need…”

“I know. I need, too.” Chris removed his fingers and pressed a kiss along Eddie’s hairline before brushing another one over his lover’s parted lips. “Love you. Love you so much, Eddie.” 

Eddie responded with a hand kiss of his own as he poised himself over his lover’s erect cock. “ _Te amo_ , Chris,” he breathed, cupping Chris’ face in his hands as he looked into the Canadian’s clear blue eyes. So much love in those eyes… It sent an ache through his own heart, knowing Chris loved him so much. “ _Te amo mucho_.” With that, he lowered himself down, not stopping until Chris was all the way inside of him. 

Both men were still for a long moment. “God…Eddie…” Chris managed to get out through gritted teeth, the heat of his lover surrounding him threatening to undo his control. That control became even harder to maintain when Eddie began to move. “Good…” 

“ _Si_ …always like this,” Eddie murmured as he rested his forehead against his lover’s. “Hot and hard inside me…perfect in every way.” He gasped as Chris’ hand wrapped around his bobbing cock, stroking it in time with his own moving hips. “That’s it,  _querido_. Touch me. Make me come for you… _mi corazon_ … _mi toda_ …my heart…my everything…” 

It was those last words that did it. Combined with the tight heat surrounding his cock and the silky steel of his lover’s erection cradled in his hand, the whispered English and Spanish words were enough to send Chris Benoit over the edge. “Love you…Eddie!” he cried, managing one last thrust upward before his orgasm overtook him. 

Eddie watched avidly, drinking in the sight of his lover’s climax. “ _Mi hermoso_  Chris… _te amo_ … _mio para siempre_ …mine forever…” He tightened his hold on the still shuddering man underneath of him, forcing Chris’ cock in as far as it would go before spilling milky white fluid all over the Canadian’s fingers. “Chris!” 

They sagged against each other, both men breathing heavily as they came down from their incredible high. Eddie nuzzled his lover’s neck before placing the lightest of kisses on Chris’ parted lips. “ _Mi querido_ …open those beautiful blue eyes for me.” 

Chris did as he was asked, a groan escaping him as Eddie took his come slick hand and proceeded to lick his fingers clean one by one. “Fucking hell, Eddie…what are you trying to do to me?” 

The Latino let out a soft chuckle. “I told you I was going to make you feel  _muy bueno_  when I was done with you.” 

Chris’ brow furrowed in confusion. “And you did.” 

“But who said I was done?” 

Chris stared at his lover for all of a split second before starting to laugh. “I should have known you had more planned than a quickie in the back seat,” he commented as he ran a caressing hand down Eddie’s bare chest. “Were you planning on the two of us spending the entire night up here?” 

“Why not? We’re both off tomorrow, so we can go back to my place and crash when we’re done.” Eddie’s own fingers began tracing invisible patterns on Chris’ moonlit shoulder. “Lowrider don’t have to be back before tomorrow, either. And you should see the sunrise from up here. Almost as beautiful as you are.” He grinned at the blush rising in Chris’ cheeks. “Sound like a good idea?” 

“Sounds like a wonderful idea, actually,” Chris remarked as he brushed a hand through Eddie’s dark hair, disheveling it even more. Giving his lover a quick kiss, he eased him down onto the leather seats. “Especially since I want some more Latino heat.” 

Eddie pulled Chris down on top of him. “And my little taste of Canadian heat only left me wanting more.” A pause, followed by a soft smile. “ _Te amo_ , Chris.” 

“Eddie,” Chris’ voice was barely above a whisper, but it spoke volumes as he caressed his lover’s moonlit cheek. “I love you, too.” 

**** 

Querido – darling   
Hola – hello   
Vaqueros – jeans   
Mi madre – my mother   
Mi amor mas querido – my dearest love   
Muy bueno – very good   
Por favor – please   
Dejeme tocarle – let me touch you   
Dios - God   
Si – yes   
Mi hombre hermoso – my handsome man   
Madre de Dios – mother of God   
Quiero venire con usted ami – I want to come with you in me   
Te amo (mucho) – I love you (very much)   
Mi corazon – my heart   
Mi toda – my everything 


End file.
